A New Empire (Level)
=Game Info= Level: A New Empire (A cinematic level) Time: Enter Date here, 3:05:27 pm and counting Place: Baghdad, Iraq Character: Muhammad Saf-Halad Division: Al Kadhum Terrorist Organization (AKTO) =Description= *Objective: None *Characters **Iraqi Civilians **Muhammad Saf-Halad **Al Kadhum **Al Kadhum Terrorist Organization (AKTO) *Weather: Clear and Sunny *Vehicles **M1078 cargo truck **M1A1 Abrams **AH-64 Apache *Achievements: None *Skulls: None No Difficulties for this level, this is a tour level =Opening Scene= *Cinematic Scene A satalite image moves from Sangheilios, all the way to earth, then moves to the country Iraq, scans the country, they moves in on the city of Iraq. Five screens showing news broadcasts of terrorist threats by the new Al Kadhum Military are shown. Then the screen is interupted by a news broadcast, which shows Muhammad Saf-Halad, talking about his new change in military, his leadership, and what he will do for the middle east. The scene ends. =Gameplay= *Cinematic Gameplay The player spawns as Muhammad Saf-Halad, the new leader of Iraq. He is giving a speech about the middle east and what his plans are for the country. As he leaves the crowd is attacked by Al Kadhum forces. He heads out of the palace. On his way to his car, he notices a civilan and beats him, as he explains why he beats him. Then he gets into his car. Al Kadhum forces are exiting, M1078 cargo trucks, M1A1 Abrams, AH-64 Apaches, in a great take over of the city, beating and arresting civilians as they are taken out of their homes and as they try to escape. Muhammad Saf-Halad exits the car and heads into another palace. He makes his way to the main room, where a group of his ambassadors meet him and they talk about their plans for the take over of Sangheilios. =Transcript= *''Player spawns as Muhammad Saf-Halad, giving a speech to cheering crowds'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Today is the day in which a new oppression begins!"' *''Crowd cheers'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Many of our soldiers, are nearing there objective as I speak."' *''Crowd cheers'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "No more, shall this country be in pursuit of oil...now we the Al Kadhum, shall pursue in killing our oppressers."' *''Crowd cheers'' *''Al Kadhum guards walk up to the sides, left and right of Muhammad Saf-Halad'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Our great crusade has begun."' *''Al Kadhum soldiers start to come out of the building and kill the civilans'' *''The guards near Muhammad start killing the civilans to, as Muhammad turns around and leaves the genocide'' *Muhammad exits the place and sees Apache's flying over, and Abram tanks, and M1078 cargo trucks dropping off troops *''Troops are seen storming into homes and building, dragging out screaming civilians and executing them'' *''A car pulls up and soldier step out and open the door for Muhammad'' *''Muhammad notices a civilian being beaten and walks towards him, as the soldiers step back'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Well...you should have respected me as a corrupt leader, when you had the chance!"' *''Muhammad kicks the civilian in the face crying for mercy'' *'Civilian: لم أكن أعرف! لم أكن أعرف! "I didn't know! I didn't know!"' *Muhammad Saf-Halad: نعم حسنا... "Yeah well..." *''Muhammad Saf-Halad pulls out a desert eagle and civilan starts to panic as the soldiers stand him up'' *''A soldier comes up to the civilian and punches him in the face'' *''The civilian starts to cry heavily'' *''Player insterts a clip by (Pressing A) then reloads the Desert Eagle by (Pressing X)'' *Muhammad Saf-Halad: الآن تموت! "Now you die!" *''Muhammad Saf-Halad then executes the civilian, then heads for the car as the soldiers drop the dead body'' *''Muhammad Saf-Halad drives to the palace'' *Car Driver: " ماذا نحن فاعلون حول السير Zuka." *Muhammad Saf-Halad: "وسوف نحتاج للقيام بزيارة الى صديق لدينا القليل، وقتها لتدمير حياته، وكذلك عائلته." *''Muhammad then laughs'' *''The car arrives at a market place full of angry pedestrians'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Kill them!"' *''The car then fully speeds up and runs over the pedestrians, spatting blood on the window'' *''They arrive at another palace with angry pedestrians, which are tooken out by Al Kadhum forces'' *''Muhammad and the driver get out and are guided by Al Kadhum forces, which shake Muhammads hand'' *''They enter into the palace and enter into a command room, where their are ambassadors waiting for Muhammad'' *''Each of them shake Muhammads hand'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Gentalmen! It's time to pay a visit to our friend Zuka...my arch nemisis."' *''Evil music plays'' *'Ambassador: "And our plans?"' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Kill the civilians, and invade the planet, this world, will be ours once more."' *'Ambassador: "And the Ultranationalists?"' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Yeah, we talked it over, and it will be theirs as well."' Category:Levels